Samcedes Disney Oneshots
by MimiFictionBitch
Summary: Your Favorite Disney Films Remixed Samcedes Style ! (Rated M for Future Chapters)


**BEAUTY & THE BEAST : TRUE LOVE'S MOONLIT KISS**

**hey hey hey everybody i know i've been gone for what seems like forever ! i had a terrible case of writers block which sucked balls , but im back and raring to get some chapters out , i don't know which direction i want When Two Clans Collide to go in so i decided to do some one-shots ! i've taken 3 scenes out of Beauty and the beast and meshed them together so its not the exact same sequence as the movie but hopefully just as entertaining. i listened to Celine Dion ft Peabo Bryson Beauty & The Beast throughout my entire time writing this lol it takes me back to when i was little . Big S/o To My Beautiful FanFic Wife Mrs Jadziwine whom i would be lost without ! she's the amazing gorgeous ebony to my ivory ! Make sure you check out her fanfics too if your a new reader ! we came up with the Disney Themed Samcedes One-shots Together ! to my knowledge it hasn't been done before, which is fabulous because its something new and fun ! so if you have a favorite Disney Film that you would like me to remix Samcedes style then please review or PM me and let me know. Hope you Enjoy This One-shot ! :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW an tell me if you want me to continue or nip the one-shots in the bud lool .**

**Peace Love & All Things Samcedes **

**Love Mimi xo**

5 YEARS AGO:

The handsome Prince Samuel swung upon the huge oak wood double doors and instantly turned his nose up at the old beggar woman that was now perched on his doorstep.

**"What Do you want Old woman ?"** he stated , his tone of voice far from pleasant , he kept a firm eye on every move the old woman made as she lifted her cape to give a gummy smile that was surrounded with moles and beauty spots, **"Oh thank goodness kind prince i was afraid i would freeze in this cold , i am in desperate need of shelter , could you find it in your heart to let me... a lonely old woman stay in your humble abode for just one night?" **the woman stood before him with a hopeful smile on her kind withered face and handed him a single rose in return for said shelter, a few moments of silence lingered in the air before Prince Samuel let out a hearty laugh causing the woman's smile to fade.

**"YOU stay here ? my dear woman this castle was left to me by my father this castle is use to being filled with enchanting, beautiful trinkets , and treasures , one as haggard and old as you are could not possibly defile this castle! now run along old woman im sure if you start walking to the nearest town now you might miss the blizzard"** he told her whilst looking up into the grey looking sky as the cold wind wound itself around his skin causing him to shiver.

looking back into the old woman's direction he was taken aback to see the old woman's ugliness had melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress, the prince tried to apologize for his rude and offensive remarks but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment he shall be forced to live his life looking and feeling the very same way he rebels against.

**"SAMUEL EVAN'S YOU ARE AN ARROGANT , SELFISH , HEARTLESS BOY WHO DOESNT DESERVE THIS CASTLE OR THE LOOKS YOU HAVE OBTAINED FROM GOD , YOU WILL BE PUNISHED , CURSED BY THE VERY WOMAN YOU HAVE TURNED AWAY ! " **her booming voice filled the forrest around them as she casted a powerful spell , transforming him into a hideous beast and laying an equally powerful spell upon his once shining castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form he concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

the rose the old lady had offered him was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his twenty first year , the rules of her curse still haunted him ...**"If you can learn to love another whole heartedly and earn her love in return by the time the last petal has fallen the spell shall be broken BUT fail to do so and you shall be doomed to spend your life as a beast for all time"**... as the years passed he fell into despair and had lost all hope , who could love him ? who could ever learn to love a beast?

PRESENT DAY

Sam was startled out of his memory as multiple snowballs hit the window he was standing against , looking down his heart soared and a massive smile broke out on his face as he saw the woman that had captured his heart ,the woman that had changed everything, the woman that made him feel beautiful and loved once more , he saw the one and only Mercedes jones standing in the snow with , Chip , Lumiere & Cogsworth all gathered around her doing their best to tackle her down onto the snow laden grass , making his way to the courtyard sam saw every one playing in the snow and mercedes feeding some baby blue birds near the old oak tree that stood proudly in the middle of the massive courtyard.

Smiling at sam Mercedes heart swelled as she took in the presence of the person that had captivated her in such a short amount of time , he was different , he was special , he was hers ! although she would never say it out loud she loved him flaws and all , well in his case fur and all , taking a handful of bird seed mercedes made her way over to Sam and placed it in his paws being sure to make eye contact with him to let him know it was okay.

circling him as 3 baby birds landed in the palm of his paw she watched as his face lit up , her heart melted at this side of sam she revelled in the knowledge that only she had the honor of seeing it daily , gone was the rude,harsh,grumpy and angry sam and in his place was kind, warm , sweet and caring Sam , collecting more birdseed mercedes made her way back to sam as she focused even more intently on the lovable giant in front of her.

Placing the large mound of birdseed in his palm once more mercedes glanced up at him and stared deeply into his emerald green eyes that held so much emotion yet was so calm at the same time as she sang to herself

_"__There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean_

_And he was coarse and unrefined._

_But now he's dear_

_And so unsure,_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

Locking her eyes into a powerful gaze with his before she ran off to play with chip and lumiere Sam felt his heart beating a mile a minute.

as he studied her angelic like face he notice the way her whole body glowed when she smiled ! he began singing to himself unable to contain the glee and happiness that was pounding in his heart.

_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched_

_She didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be_

_I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before._

Ducking behind a tree leaving sam with the birds hearing nothing but silence mercedes took a deep breathe in before turning her head around the tree, she let out a loud laugh as she took in the sight of sam who was head to paws covered in birds.

_New, and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True, that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see."_

mercedes picked up a snowball and challenged sam in a snowball fight , throwing her snowball that landed on Sam's chest she took notice of the look of pride on his face once all the birds had flown away, gathering a large pile of snow and fashioning it into a massive ball sam lifted it above his head ready to throw at mercedes , caught off guard by mercedes angelic smile sam received a snowball to the face , the harsh cold sting on his nose resulted in him dropping his large snowball on his own head adding insult to injury.

**"Im gunna get you for that miss jones !"** laughing at the high pitched squeak that left mercedes mouth sam lounged towards her missing by an inch , chasing her down the massive courtyard he finally catched up to her , pouncing on her they both tumbled to the ground , laughing in pure happiness , as sam's paws landed either side of mercedes head and his heavy body hovered over her small frame they both caught their breath as they stared passionately into one another's eyes.

Looking on at the intimate scene before them Lumiere , and Cogsworth all sang together...

_Well who'd have thought?_

_Well bless my soul._

_And who'd have known?_

_Well who indeed?_

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_It's so peculiar_

_We'll wait and see_

_A few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before (x2)_

**"God if i could kiss him right now i totally would" **mercedes whispered out loud , flinging her hand over her mouth she sent up a silent prayer to the heavens above that sam didn't hear that , but something about the smile he was giving her told her that he had definitely heard her.

standing to his feet sam effortlessly picked mercedes up bridal style and carried her inside the large castle stopping at the bottom of the regal style stair case **"I shall see you at dinner madam and don't be a minute late !" **smiling at the seriousness of sam's face mercedes put on her best straight face and saluted him** "Yes Sir" **she giggled before retreating to her room.

Less than an hour later Sam stood nervously at the bottom of the staircase in the grand ballroom after a trial and error grooming session with Lumiere he was sure he had found the perfect outfit and his fur had been groomed and styled to perfection , as Lumiere fiddled with Sam's bow tie Cogsworth animately slid down the long staircase banister and coughed to get Sam's attention **"ahem ahem ahem Your lady awaits"** bowing before pointing towards the top of the staircase.

a loud audible gasp left Sam's mouth as he saw mercedes an enchanting vision in gold descend the west wing staircase , her eyes fixed on his , finally reaching him sam let out a breathe he had no idea he was holding in and took her delicate hands in his.

**"You look stunning Mercedes truly Beautiful" "Your not so bad yourself Samuel i like the bow tie" **Mercedes beamed up at him as they walked arm in arm to the ball room dance floor , bowing before her sam reached out his paw for her to take **"Mercedes i just wanted to say you look beautiful tonight may i have this dance ?" "Samuel Evan's i Would be honored to dance with you" **moving through a computer perfect dance sequence Looked on with Chip and Lumiere.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly._

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast._

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before, ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange,_

_Finding you can change, learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

Ushering Chip off to bed took one final look at the couple in love as they swayed and waltzed across the dance floor in perfect harmony before she joined chip.

Sam halted their dancing to gaze into mercedes eyes **"Mercedes you make me so happy , you came into my life when i gave up on everything and everyone , i had grown use to the empty lonely ache in my stomach that pained me each morning i woke up and every dark evening i went to sleep , i got use to hating myself because it was easier than facing the truth and owning up to the hurt i caused other people with my mean words and arrogant ways , and then you came along and you changed my mind about everything , you make me see the beauty in every living thing , because you saw the inner beauty in me you took me as i was flaws, fur and all , words cant describe how much i love you , you give me a reason to smile every morning , you give me a reason to live mercedes you saved me from myself and ill forever be in your debt ! you have me completely and utterly whipped , you have my heart mercedes please tell me i have yours?" **placing her hand on his heart and his left paw on top of her hand Sam let his tears flow freely , grabbing his free paw mercedes place it on her heart as tears escaped her eyes **"Oh samuel of course i love you , you've shown me love that i've never known before , you've given me strength that i didn't know i needed , you changed my mind about you , you make me feel beautiful , loved and special , you accept me for the person i am and you fill me with happiness sam of course you have my heart i'd want no other to keep it safe , your it to me ! " **leaning forward to kiss him once more mercedes was distracted by the gust of wind that busted the balcony window open and extinguished every candle in the ballroom , the brightly shining moon became their only source of light , walking arm in arm towards the balcony Sam saw a beam of light shoot across the sky , reaching the banister of the balcony mercedes looked at Sam as thousands of shooting lights rain down on them illuminating the dark night around them.

Staring into Sam's eyes a confused look takes over her face which quickly turns into worried and scared as fog enshrouds Sam's body lifting him into the air magically , Sam begins to turn being enveloped into a cloud of light becoming wrapped in his own cape , the large figure of Sam gradually got smaller into a man shape silhouette , as sam is twisting and turning in the air Lumiere and Cogsworth come rushing to Mercedes side** "Lumiere Cogsworth What's happening to Sam? "** tears fall down her face as she scrambles them into her arms **"My dear do not fret Prince Samuel will be fine im sure of it "** cogsworth gives her a reassuring smile which slightly calms her down.

As Sam's body is shifting and forming a fore paw comes out his claws turning into fingers , his hind paw then emerges and develops into a foot , finally a gust of wind blows across Sam's face and the fur that once encased his body melts away to reveal a young handsome prince, when Sam finally descends and is laid out on the floor Mercedes reaches out to touch him but jerks her hand back as the cloaked figure begins to move , it stands then looks at its hands and turns to face Mercedes, it is human , with the same emerald green eyes As sam , mercedes gives him a nervous mysterious look as she studies his facial features.

**"Mercedes Its me ! im ME again !"** mercedes continues to look at him skeptically but once she sees his shinning emerald eyes she instantly knows its him , running and leaping into his arms she buries her face into his neck "Oh Sam i thought i lost you!" bringing her face out of his neck mercedes looks into his eyes and notices what big juicy lips he has , "You aint getting rid of me that easily miss jones" as if he read her mind Sam leaned forward and captured her lips into a passionate lusty battle of dominance which he won by a landslide.

As their kiss got more heated and hands started roaming getting more acquainted fireworks exploded around them and the gloom that had once surrounded the castle melted away to reveal a clear blue sky , the castle itself transform the gargoyles changed into cherubs , Lumiere and Cogsworth Came out behind Sam and hugged him **"OH Lumeire , Cogsworth Look at us !" **pulling mercedes into another hug Sam walked backwards into the ballroom only to be greeted by the hundreds of his subjects all human again cheering him on , all beaming with happiness that their loyal king finally found love.

pulling mercedes close to his chest music filled the ballroom , came zooming in on her trolly and chip was close behind her bounding in on Footstool , before could express her happiness for Sam she transformed into a human as did chip and footstool transformed into the perfect pedigree chum **"Mama! Mama! im real again" "OH MY GOODNESS MY SON" ** cried tears of joy as she embraced her son into a tight hug one that had not been shared for years **"Are they gonna live happily ever after mama?" "Of course my dear of course"**

Looking on at the perfect couple dancing Began to sing as her smile grew wider as she saw her lifelong friends transformed before her very eyes.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast!_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast!_

**THE END**

**hope you enjoyed it guys i know i was a bit empty on the speaking parts but the next one shot will be better , if you have any disney film suggestion please let me know :D.**


End file.
